Sardonic Saviour
by AlicesMadHatter27
Summary: Ok the title sucks, but the plot is pretty good. Nagi has a crush on someone but will he be able to tell that person before it's too late? Please read and review


Title: Untitled(for now)

Series: Weiss Kreuz

Pairing: ?xNagi

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Telethapy/

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters.

A/N: Hey this is my first Weiss Kreuz fic and I had to write one dedicated to my favorite pairing of all time. I'm really sad to find that there aren't that many fics for this pairing. If anyone knows any sites or fics for this pairing can you please tell me. Thanks . Please review. Yeah, it's easy to figure out who the pairing is, if not then you need help

Prodigy101: I don't know what to do

Prodigy101: I need help

SlyShadow13: well....? have you tried talking with demon?

Prodigy101: no, oracle wont let me be alone with him and im not about to talk while he and the stupid german are around

SlyShadow13: I can ask oracle to leave you and demon together if you want :-/

Prodigy101: NO! Do you know how much trouble id get into if he found out about you?!

SlyShadow13: better it be me and not the kitten right?

Prodigy101: no, hed probably prefer I talk to bombay b/c at least he's in weiss

SlyShadow13: sry but im not afraid of oracle

SlyShadow13: I've met him before and he didnt scare me, the german on the other hand lol

Prodigy101: lol

SlyShadow13: seriously tho if oracle finds out tell me and ill make sure youll be ok

Prodigy101: if you say so

Prodigy101: god I like him so much it hurts

SlyShadow13: have you ever been alone with demon be4?

Prodigy101: yeah, a lot when I was younger

Prodigy101: thats when I fell in love blush

SlyShadow13: awwwww my darling prodigy squeals

SlyShadow13: why cant you be around him now?

Prodigy101: b/c they say hes "dangerous"

SlyShadow13: is he?

Prodigy101: not to me

Prodigy101: brb

Nagi hastily sent the message and closed the lid of his laptop as the redheaded German strolled in.

"Hello Nagikins, what're you doing? Looking at naughty things online?"he asked in a nasally voice. Schuldich smirked as the boy clutched his precious laptop. "Well whatever you're doing put it aside. Brad wants to tell us about a new mission." Nagi let out a sigh of relief as Schuldich left his room. He opened the laptop and opened a quick message.

Prodigy101: ill be gone for awhile

Prodigy101: oracle wants to go over a new mission

SlyShadow13: oki doki ill be here when you get back

SlyShadow13: have fun wink

Nagi chuckled at the reply. He placed the computer on his bed and headed for the living room. He thought about Sly Shadow as he carefully put up a wall. 'Alex always makes me feel better when I'm down. I'm glad to have at least one true friend.' He was so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the taller silver haired boy walk past him. Farfarello walked silently passed the younger boy. He stopped in front of the bathroom door before turning to watch the telekinetic go out of sight. He headed past the bathroom and walked into Nagi's room. He was glad that Crawford had taken the first room at the top of the stairs, his lover's room next to his of course, which left the bathroom to separate them from Nagi. He glanced around as he slipped pass the door quietly. He was surprised as he surveyed the room. Midnight blue walls that had previously been bare now had a few music and anime posters taped onto them. Other than that the room was the same. A full sized bed in the middle of the room with blue silk sheets. There was a small bookcase by the wall and two bedside tables, along with a computer desk with all of his technological devices. Farfarello noticed the open laptop on the bed and pulled the computer into his lap. He noticed a chat was open between Nagi and a person named SlyShadow13. 'Who is that?' He felt guilty to read the conversation but he couldn't help it. He sat in shock after reading the whole thing. 'Who the hell is this person and who is demon? Who is he that has Nagi's love?' he thought angrily. He leaned back against the pillows breathing in the smell of cinnamon that always permeated the air around the boy. He didn't understand the feeling that was flooding him. Farfarello decided to go back to his cell before the boy came back.

"So what is our next mission Braddy," Schuldich asked as he slumped down on the couch. Crawford gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Don't call me that," he ordered as Nagi took a seat on the other end of the couch. "Go find Farfarello we're taking him on this mission tonight." The German grumbled under his breath as he left to find the Irishman. Nagi's head had snapped over to Crawford as he heard him speak. 'We can't have a mission tonight. I'm supposed to be with Alex tonight.'

"We have a mission tonight," he asked calmly though his thoughts were running frantic in his head.

"Yes, however tonight's mission requires Berserker, Mastermind, and myself. As I recall you have a study meeting to attend tonight," Crawford stated watching Nagi closely. "I have asked you here to discus next weeks mission." 'What? Since when do we discus jobs a week before?' the telekinetic thought in confusion. "I have yet to accept this mission and I'm not quite sure I will. I wanted to discuss it with you first."

"Why?" Nagi found himself asking. It wasn't like Crawford to discuss missions with anyone before accepting them. He watched a bit warily as Crawford stood up and walked towards him. He was engulfed in a comforting embrace when Crawford sat next to him.

"This mission is to take out the leader of a prostitution ring," Crawford stated. Nagi's mind didn't register the importance of it because they had done similar jobs. Schuldich was always the bait though Nagi knew Crawford loathed it even if he didn't admit it. Crawford sighed and tightened his hold on the boy as he saw that he didn't understand. "It's a child prostitutions ring. Boys from about 8 to 16," Crawford stopped when Nagi became rigid in his arms. He looked down into fearful blue eyes. "You don't have to do this. I can easily decline the case." Nagi burried his head in Crawford's chest. 'If he's giving me a choice than I won't do it....., but what about the boys. If we don't take these guys down other boys will be forced into it. Am I strong enough to do this though? I'll have to be,' he thought determined.

"I'll do it," he whispered pulling out of the hug . He blinked in surprise as Crawford smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"You're a good kid and I'm proud of you," he said moving back to his chair. Nagi blushed at the compliment. He couldn't help it, Crawford hardly complimented anyone but Schuldich. Schuldich tried to stop the rising fury as he watched the scene. He had come back from retrieving the psycho only to find Nagi in the arms of his lover. He was about to storm in the living room after Crawford kissed Nagi's forehead and said something he couldn't hear when a pale hand grabbed his shoulder. He glared at the younger man holding him back. He took a deep breath and waited a few moments before walking in. He placed himself in an armchair away from Nagi and his lover leaving the Irishman to sit on the couch. Farfarello absently ran his scarred fingers over the back of the pure soft hand as he contemplated the feeling he felt again when Crawford kissed Nagi.

"Nagi you may go. I believe you need to get ready for your meeting, Crawford said as he looked over at the blushing boy. Nagi sent a thankful nod to Crawford and scuttled back ro his room. Crawford sighed as he realized he couldn't deny the boy's feeling any longer. He looked over at his German lover and hid his surprise as he saw him glaring daggers at him. Schuldich tuned out Crawford as he sat deep in his anger filled thoughts. It took a bit before the anger dissipated leaving sadness in it's wake. 'How could Brad do this to me? I thought he loved me.' Nagi ran to his room eager to talk to Alex.

Prodigy101: OMG!!!

SlyShadow13: what?! what's wrong?

Prodigy101: nothing's wrong, but something happened with demon and I have to tell you bout our new mission.

SlyShadow13: are you still coming over?

Prodigy101: yeah

SlyShadow13: well get over here

SlyShadow13: mother hen's making dinner

Prodigy101: all right

Prodigy101: what's he makin?

SlyShadow13: fettuccini alfredo

SlyShadow13: hurry up!

Prodigy101: bye

Prodigy101: see ya in a few.

Nagi signed off and shut his computer down. He looked around his room for the Slipknot hoody Sorin gave him as the computer shut off. He ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"I need a ride to my study session," he huffed as he bent over trying to catch his breath. "I'm late. I forgot that Alex changed the time." Crawford looked at him with a bro raised in doubt.

"Schuldich will take you," he announced. The German sputtered in anger. He stood up glaring hatefully.

"Why do I have to drive him?" he asked furiously. "I'm sure you'd rather drive him." Crawford's eyes widened a bit at his lover's comment. 'Why is he acting like this?'

"I have an appointment to keep that I can't be late for. Take him to his meeting and take Farfarello with you," he ordered walking out.

Why are you being this way Schu?Schuldich growled as he snatched his keys and and walked out of the house. Nagi sent Farfarello a confused look but was only answered with a shrug.

Why the hell do you think Crawford?!Schu asked viciously as he put up a wall. Crawford felt hurt at the abrupt dismissal. The German hadn't called him Crawford since their times in Rosenkreuz. He sighed as he got ready for his appointment. Nagi huffed in annoyance as he caught another of Schuldich's side long glances. He didn't know how much more he could take. 'Please change please,' he begged the red light silently. He turned his head and saw the red head glaring at him. 'Damn if looks could kill....' he shivered. He looked in the mirror and wondered how the sleeping Irishman could stay so blissfully unaware of the thick tension in the car.

"Dammit Schuldich what is it?" he cried out in frustration. Schuldich stayed quiet and continued driving as the light finally changed.

"How could you?" Schuldich whispered hurt. Nagi turned again to look at the German. 'Why are you trying to take Brad away from me?" Nagi stared at him in shock unable to form any words. Farfarello listened attentively though not showing any signs of wakefulness. "I saw the two of you in the living room." Nagi thought for a moment before laughter escaped his lips. He didn't mean to laugh, but he couldn't help it.

"You're jealous?" Nagi asked in amusement. 'Jealous?' Farfarello thought. "I can't believe you're jealous of me. Damn Schuldich, what you saw was Crawford comforting me."

"But why?" SChuldich asked keeping his eyes on the road. He felt relief engulf him as he realized nothing was going on.

"Because our next mission has to do with child prostitution and I'm bait," he murmured looking at his lap. Schuldich felt ashamed at how he could think they were together. He reached over to ruffle the boy's hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be jealous," he apologized as he pulled up to the curb. Once the car was stopped he pulled the boy over and gave him a hug and peck on the cheek. Farfarello felt the same feeling as before as he watched the display. 'Am I jealous?'

"It's ok I understand. You love Crawford. It's only natural to feel jealous when other guys are around," Nagi said returning the hug. 'Love?'

"Yeah, especially cute guys," Schuldich laughed winking at Nagi. "Call me when you're ready to leave." Nagi blushed as he got out of the car. He waved as it drove of. "Confused Farfie?" Schuldich smirked into the mirror. Farfarello looked back with indifference.

"I don't know what you mean," he answered.

"You want to know why you feel weird around Nagi whenever someone touches him?" Farfarello remained quiet as the German drove back home. "It's because you love him. You always have you just don't know it." Farfarello stared at Schuldich questioning him silent. 'Love?' "I noticed it years ago," the German said letting out a nasally laugh.

"Well you look excited. What happened?" Alex asked as she let nagi in. He looked at the smaller girl. Alex was the most unusual friend, beside Farfarello that he had. She had short purple hair and eyes. She had her right eyebrow and the middle of her lip pierced. He knew she had multiple tattoos. All over her as well as piercings. He wished Crawford was a lenient with him as Alex's guardians were with her. They had become friends because both were outcasts in school. He didn't feel guilty about telling Alex the truth because she accepted him. She lived with her three guardians, Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, and Sha Gojyo. She also lived with three other boys, Goku, Aidan, and Sorin, who were seniors at their school. Sorin's sister Sydney also lived with them. She was a sophomore with him and Alex. Each had at least one tattoo and piercing. Alex pulled Nagi up to her room. "What's up?" She sat on her bed as Nagi occupied her computer chair.

"Demon touched me today," he squealed. He laughed at her wide eyes. "Not like that you pervert. It was just a small touch. Damn, I'm pathetic." Alex patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"No you're not. You're just in love. All right, now what does your mission entail?"

"I have to be bait because our new case is about a child prostitution ring," he whispered. Alex's breath caught in her throat. She remembered Nagi telling her about his life on the streets.

"Are you ok with it?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's get training," he stated standing up.

"All right lets see if you can lift the fat assed monkey boy," she giggled running out of the room. He was glad Alex was his friend. She encouraged him a lot and she helped his with his telekinesis.

Schuldich let out a sigh as he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He smiled at the head buried in the crook of his shoulder.

"Why are you mad at me love?" He shivered at the soft lips that brushed agaisnt his sensitive neck. I was being stupid. I was jealous when I saw you and Nagi together. Speaking of our darling boy, you can't keep them apart.Schuldich moaned quietly as Crawford started planting kisses along his neck.

I've realized that and I won't keep them away from each other.Crawford pulled him into his bedroom unaware of the tawny eye watching them. 'Is that love?' he thought as he settled down waiting for the mission.

"You have to leave?" Alex pouted as Nagi gathered his things. He grinned giving her a hug and kiss.

"I have to. Crawford told me to be home before eight." A tall red haired man strolled over and placed an arm on the younger boy shoulders.

"I'll drive you home kid," he said. Alex gabbed Nagi's arm before he walked out the door.

"Talk to demon," she said giving him a wink. He laughed and nodded his head. Nagi walked up to his room, put his school things away, and stretched out on his bed. Without realizing how tired he was he drifted to sleep. He woke to a slamming door and a nasally call.

"Nagikins are you home?" He stood up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he wandered downstairs. His blood ran cold as he spotted the bloody Irishman. Crawford ran a hand through his hair as he walked to his room with Schuldich following.

"Take Farfarello to his room and clean him up," he ordered. Nagi fought the rising blush. He started down the hallway to Farfarello's room when he noticed the silver haired man wasn't following him. He took a deep breath and walked back to the taller man. He grabbed the wrist and pulled the Beserker downstairs.

"Stay here," he murmured shyly as he left to get bandages and hot water. He came back and saw Farfarello sitting against the wall clad only in his boxers. He grimaced at the cuts on Farfarello's chest. He knelt down, bringing the washcloth up to dip it into the warm water. "This will probably sting." Farfarello hissed as the washcloth touched his skin. Nagi tried to stop himself from blushing as he touched the hard chest. "What happened?"

"One of the bodyguards knew how to fight with knifes,"he answered staring at the blushing youth. He grabbed the boy's chin forcing him to look up. He placed the back of his hand on Nagi's forehead, then cheek, and finally his neck. He watched silently as the boy shuddered at his touch. "You don't have a fever. Are you cold Nagi?" he asked in concern.

"N-no I'm fine. Can you lean forward please?" he stuttered. Farfarello did as he was told and felt a warmth engulf him as the brown haired boy's silk hands touched his chest. Nagi tried to stop his hands from shaking as he wrapped the bandages around the older boy's chest. Farfarello hissed at Nagi's hands on him. "Are you in pain?" Nagi asked in concern. Hearing the concern Farfarello couldn't stop himself. He grabbed the wrist on his chest and pulled the boy flush against him, bringing his mouth down he took Nagi's soft pliant lips in a hard kiss. Nagi kissed back hungrily bringing his arms around the taller boy's neck. He was amazed at the feel of Farfarello's rough lips against his. Nagi came back to his senses as he felt a warm tongue against his lips. He pulled back gasping for breath. He stared in horror before running out of the door. He ran back to his room and turned on his computer.

Prodigy101: OMG!!!!! alex!!!!!

SlyShadow13: what's wrong?

Prodigy101: I just kissed demon!

SlyShadow13: seriously?!

SlyShadow13: way to go!

Prodigy101: NOT!!!!

Prodigy101: I cant believe I did that

SlyShadow13: aww nagi calm down love

Prodigy101: I cant believe it

SlyShadow13: nagi I g2g

SlyShadow13: gojyo's bein a pain

SlyShadow13: we'll talk tom

SlyShadow13: sorry

SlyShadow13: night sweet demon dreams love

Prodigy101: night sweet monkey/blond dreams

Nagi settled down to sleep once he resolved to not think about the incident until tomorrow.

A week later

"Presenting the gorgeous Nagi," Schuldich teased as he pulled Nagi out of his room. Farfarello's eye widened as he took in the sight of the young boy. He was clad in tight leather pants and a tight blue wife beater. Schuldich had put blue highlights, that matched his eyes, in his hair and outlined his eyes in black.

"You did a great job Schuldich. You look good Nagi," Crawford complimented. Nagi blushed as he saw the tawny eye glued to him. He looked away from the silver haired boy. He hadn't talked to Farfarello since the incident. No matter how hard he tried or how much Alex yelled at him he couldn't raise enough courage to talk to the older boy. "You'll go in with Schuldich and he'll show you off a bit," Crawford explained in a clipped tone as they drove there.

Jealous love?Schuldich teased.

Very.The German sat shocked for a moment at the honest answer. He leaned forward and around the sear and kissed Crawford on the cheek.

I'll never leave you,he promised.

Nor I you.Nagi sat quietly knowing the two lovers were conversing. Schuldich sat back casting a look at the pale man beside him. He smirked as he noticed that Farfarello hadn't taken his eyes off Nagi. "Once the leader approaches go with him. Schuldich don't hold him back. We'll attack when the two of you are alone." Crawford reached over putting his hand one a leather clad knee. "Are you sure you can do this?" Nagi gave a curt nod and settled himself for the mission. 'At least Schuldich will be with me for awhile.

Damn straight I will. I'll be in your thoughts as well so if you need help I'll be there.Nagi felt better at the German's reassurance. Nagi took a deep breath when the car stopped. He reached for the handle when it opened to reveal a smirking red head.

"Come on love. It's time for me to show you off," he said wrapping an arm around his waist. Farfarello growled deep in his throat as they entered the club.

"When, may I ask, are you going to tell the boy your feelings?" Crawford asked as they mingled in the club crowd. Farfarello looked at him silently.

"What feelings?" came the gravelly retort.

"Don't play stupid. Have you ever wondered why you were and still are so protective of Nagi? The two of you were very close when he was younger." They sat at the bar. Crawford faced the bartender and ordered a scotch on the rocks while Farfarello faced the dance floor steadily watching Nagi and Schuldich.

"Until you stopped us from being close," he hissed in return.

"I was afraid you would hurt him, but I see now I was wrong," he answered sipping his drink. "You can't bare the thought of him being hurt. You can't stand to see him hurt or to see others touch him. You want to protect him from those who wish to cause him pain. That's love whether you want to believe it or not, but if you really don't want to hurt him tell him how you feel." Farfarello sat quietly as he contemplated the clairvoyant's words.

"So sexy, let's have a bit of fun before work," Schuldich laughed as he and Nagi danced. He was surprised to see that Nagi was a good dancer. The adorable flush returned to the boy's cheeks.

"I'm not sexy," he muttered shyly. Schuldich smirked as he bent down to Nagi's ear.

"Then why is everyone staring at you?"

I doubt it's me they're looking at.

If you say so, but their thoughts prove otherwise. What happened to Farfarello? You haven't tried to hang with him at all since last week.

We kissed, I freaked and ran away.

We'll talk later, target's coming.

"Ah, what a beautiful boy. May I acquire your name?" A man around mid 40s said looking lecherously at Nagi.

"His name's Nagi and you are?"Schuldich wrapped Nagi in a protective embrace.

Act sexy kid.

How?Nagi looked up from lower lids to get a look at the man.

"Michael Collado," he gasped at the sultry look the boy had. "He's very delectable. Do you mind if I stay away for a bit?" Schuldich shrugged carelessly pulling away from Nagi.

Calm down,he sent to the boy when he felt panicked thoughts in his head. Nagi let himself be pulled away trying no to flinch as Collado wrapped an arm around his waist. "Here drink, you must be thirsty after dancing," he said passing Nagi a glass filled with liquid. Nagi politely took the cup downing it's contents to soothe his parched throat. He gave the cup back to Collado as he started feeling dizzy. His vision wavered and his legs turned limp. He felt himself falling before the older man caught him.

I've been drugged!he screamed before passing out. Farfarello was up before Schuldich or Crawford received the message. He had been watching Nagi the entire time while silently seething in rage. They followed Farfarello trying to make their way through the crowd. After going down the hall and up the stairs to the private rooms they encountered body guards.

Schu head to the basement and free the boys. Farfarello and I have things undercover.

Sure?

Yes.

Take care of them,he sent before heading downstairs. Farfarello had his knives out the moment Nagi collapsed and was busy slashing through guards.

When Nagi woke he found himself strapped to a bed. His shirt was missing and his pants had been unzipped. He winced as a cold hand ran up his chest. Nagi struggled but his arms were held above him and he was too disoriented from the drug to use his powers. Collado straddled his waist running his hands all over him.

"You're awake, I'm surprised the drug didn't know you out longer," he whispered sliding his tongue along Nagi's neck. The boy struggled against the older man, memories coming back to him. "You're all mine now. I thought about using you as one of my prostitutes, but I've decided to keep you as my own pleasure slave." Nagi let out a terrified scream as Collado reached into his pants. The memories of his past were suffocating him. Farfarello's head snapped up as he heard the scream. He ferociously fought off the guards but they kept coming. He heard the sound of Crawford's gun.

"Go to him. I'll take care of this," he stated shooting furiously. Farfarello nodded as he knew that the other man meant business when he brought out his gun. He burst through the door he heard Nagi's cries coming from. He felt an uncontrollable fury swell in him as he saw the old man on top of his precious Nagi, who was struggling against the man.

"Stop! Get off me!" Nagi whimpered trying to twist away. He cried out when he felt a stinging pain in his cheek.

"Shut up whore, you know you want it. God you're beautiful," he grunted untiing him.. Farfarello growled at the slap and comment.

"God won't save you now." Hearing the growl Collado turned away and was shocked to see the silver haired man covered in blood. Nagi looked up, his heart bursting at the sight of the Irishman.

"Farfie," he whimpered. Farfarello's eye narrowed at the cry and he rushed forward stabbing Collado in the stomach. He pushed the man onto the floor then leaned down to stab his heart. He looked back to the bed to see Nagi curled into a ball shivering. He walked over, placed his hands on the boy's back. He was surprised when the boy jumped into his arms smearing blood on his clean chest. He rubbed hi lower back and ran a hand through his hair when he started sobbing. "Are you hurt?" came the meek question. Farfarello looked down at Nagi. 'After all he's been through he asks **me** if I'm all right.' He leaned his head onto the younger boy's.

"I'm fine, it's not my blood." They stayed like that until Crawford came in with Schuldich. The German spotted the abandoned wife beater and picked it up.

Come on Beserker. Grab you're lover and let's leave. It's time to go home.He pulled Crawford out of the room. Farfarello looked down noticing that the boy was out like a light. He gently picked him up bridal style and followed the others. Schuldich smirked as he looked in the mirror noticing Farfarello hadn't let go of the telekinetic the entire ride home. Once inside he woke Nagi up.

Wakey wakey kid.Nagi groaned while Farfarello set him down gently. You ok?

I will be.

"Nagi take Farfarello and cleaned him up," Crawford ordered as he left for his office, Schuldich in tow behind him. Nagi pulled the older boy behind him shyly. 'I can't believe I cried on him,' he thought embarrassed. Once the room was open he left to get the usual supplies. Nagi felt a sense of deja vou when he came back to find Farfarello once again clad only in boxers leaning against the wall. He dipped the washcloth in the water and silently set about cleaning the blood off the silver haired boy.

"You won't need the bandages tonight," he said in the silence of the room. Farfarello grabbed Nagi's wrist when he finished cleaning the last of the blood. He took the washcloth and dipped it in the water. He gently ran the cloth up Nagi's chest, cleaning the smeared blood, enjoying the gasp that escaped the boy's sweet mouth. Once he decided he was thoroughly finished cleaning the panting boy's chest he leaned forward placing his head in the crook of his neck. "I love you," he whispered against the soft neck. Nagi let out a sob he didn't realize he had been holding back. He wrapped his arms around the pale boy, hugging him tightly. "Praise be to God for giving me you."

"I love you too," he whispered back. Farfarello brought his head up and savagely captured his lips. Nagi kissed back hungrily allowing the tongue to pass through his lips this time. 'It's about time,' Schuldich thought watching the scene. And they lived happily ever after.They broke their kiss, smiling at each other and the German's comment. Farfarello pulled Nagi against his chest and they fell asleep in each others arms.

END

A/N: Please read and review. Sorry if some of the characters seemed out of character.


End file.
